


Keep Quiet

by HunnieDae



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assistant, Bathroom Sex, CEO, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Sehun loves it when his boyfriend fingers him. Even if they have to keep their relationship a secret and stay quiet whilst they’re in their works bathroom.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176
Collections: Down to Business





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is all down to Lolistar92 sweetly saying that I could write Sehun getting fingered and of course I fell to her feet and did it straight away. 
> 
> Enjoy x x x

The bathroom stall is small for the both of them to fit into, but Sehun loves feeling tiny, loves making himself little so that his boyfriend can take care of him in the best ways. 

Junmyeon’s small in height, sure, but his aura is booming, dominant and enrapturing. He treats Sehun like the angel he wants to be, gives Sehun everything he desires. 

But, as CEO and assistant, their relationship has to remain a secret, people can’t know they are together. 

Sehun’s bent over, arms braced against the wall as he sobs. His slacks are pushed down under his ass, still tight around his hard cock but at least Junmyeon can finger fuck Sehun’s needy hole. Junmyeon’s pressed up against him, close because of the confined space.

His shirt is rucked up, revealing the nipple clamps he’s been wearing all day. They throb without even being played with.

“Hyung,” Sehun cries, “hyung I need it so much, need you so bad.” 

“I’ll give you everything you want sweet boy, you just have to take it.” 

Sehun moans, the heady sound echoing through the room. 

“You need to stay quiet baby, I can only make you cum if you’re a good boy,” Junmyeon whispers. He balls Sehun’s tie up and shoves it in Sehun’s whining mouth. 

If there’s one thing that Sehun loves about his secret lover, it’s his fingers. They are short but god are they thick. 

Two of Junmyeon’s fingers are pressed into Sehun’s hole, massaging over his prostate and just keep his walls held open. 

Sehun tries his best to buck backwards, to ride onto the lengths inside him and chase his own pleasure. His limbs are too long, the space is too small, Junmyeon is too close, he can’t move and he whimpers in pent up frustration. 

“You’re so tight baby, I haven’t had a chance to play with you for so long.” Junmyeon pulls his thick fingers out, scissoring them to loosen Sehun’s tiny rim. 

Tears prick in Sehun’s eyes, he nods, whimpering into the material of his tie. It’s been  _ so _ long. Sehun hasn’t been able to cum for  _ two _ weeks because Junmyeon hasn’t given him permission. 

Wetness pushes against Sehun’s hole again, three fingers this time. Junmyeon always adds too much lube, loves Sehun being soaking for him.

It burns so good when Junmyeon pushes his thick fingers back into Sehun, stretching his walls out with practiced precision. Sehun’s body always opens up so easy for Junmyeon, accepts every part of Junmyeon in so readily. Whether it’s Junmyeon’s fingers, cock,  _ tongue _ . 

“You have the prettiest hole, Sehunnie. Fuck! I can’t wait to fuck you,” Junmyeon groans a little too loud. 

The restroom doors open, murmurs of voices ghosting through the air as people enter the room. 

Junmyeon doesn’t stop. He rubs the pads of his fingers over Sehun’s prostate, roughly massaging it and coaxing Sehun’s orgasm from within. 

There’s so much pressure on Sehun’s hard cock in the confines of his clothes, all building from the way Junmyeon milks his prostate. 

The fingers leave Sehun’s prostate alone, going to fuck in and out of Sehun with a slow power that has him rocking forward into the wall. 

Tears stream down Sehun’s face as more voices enter the room, their expensive brogues hitting against the even more expensive floor. 

“Don’t let them hear you,” Junmyeon whispers, ever so quietly. He punches his fingers back into Sehun’s prostate harder, faster. 

The slick squelch is drowned out by the sounds of others in the bathroom, or at least Sehun hopes they are.

Sehun’s eyes roll back as he drools over the makeshift gag. He can’t help but let himself bounce around in the small space as Junmyeon fucks his hole so well. 

“Gonna make you cum with all of these men around,” Junmyeon breathes into Sehun’s ear, breath fanning down Sehun’s sensitive skin and ramping his want up higher. 

It’s pointless trying to whimper, Sehun just sobs through the pleasure that is knocking the wind right out of his lungs. 

Everything feels like too much. Junmyeon’s thick dominance and even thicker hard on pressing against Sehun’s pliant body. The other men chatting away in the room. The way his orgasm is about to hit him like a freight train, push him over the edge and have him cumming in his pants like a teenager. 

Junmyeon’s free hand snakes around Sehun’s neck, ghosts up and presses over Sehun’s mouth, locking the material in place and clamping over Sehun’s lips.

Sehun’s eyes bulge as Junmyeon pulls his fingers out quickly, returning with a fourth. 

“Come on, baby, let me in.”

He can’t take it, he can’t. Sehun shakes his head, sobs. They’re too thick, too huge for Sehun’s tiny little hole to take. 

Junmyeon’s so big, so bad and Sehun fucking loves it. 

Sehun’s body stiffens as he barrels into his climax. Junmyeon is pumping into Sehun, makes it feel like he’s about to punch his whole fist into Sehun’s desperate hole, fill him up in the way he wants and leave him gaping with the print of Junmyeon’s whole hand on his most intimate of places. 

The fingers stop fucking in and out and just stay  _ in.  _ Junmyeon goes back to massaging Sehun’s prostate, milking him, drawing his orgasm out for what feels like forever. 

“That’s it, cum in your pants sweet boy. Walk out of here and show everyone just how much of a little slut their CEO is.” 

Sehun shudders, his cock kicking pathetically as it spills the last drops of cum into his underwear. 

Hiring Junmyeon as his assistant is the best decision Sehun’s ever made. 

That is shown with how Junmyeon gathers Sehun into his arms, letting the CEO sob as he comes down from a blinding orgasm. 

Junmyeon pulls the tie from Sehun’s mouth, whispers into his ear, “I’m gonna use this to jerk off with, cum all over you, would you like that?”

If anyone hears, they’ll never dare say anything. 

  
  



End file.
